


best part

by Schriftstellerexcerpts



Series: words are all i have (to take your heart away) [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftstellerexcerpts/pseuds/Schriftstellerexcerpts
Summary: “So everyone knows you’re mine,” Waverly had said before placing a kiss over the newly-made mark. It wasn’t the type of possessive that was toxic—it was the type of possessive that showed Waverly’s insecurities; the type of possessive that made Nicole want to worship Waverly’s body until she couldn’t anymore.“Everyone already knows I’m yours,” Nicole had reminded her, a smile on her face.“Then it’s a reminder.”





	best part

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! So sorry this is up so late! I got busy. This one was requested by @Marisabio97! As always, enjoy and let me know what you think!

**“Best Part” Daniel Caesar feat. H.E.R. (2017)**

 

_Oh, ey_

_you don’t know babe_

_when you hold me_

_and kiss me slowly_

_it’s the sweetest thing_

 

Nicole never thought she would get this lucky. When she met Shae and married her in a blur, she thought that was as good as it got; that coming home to a girl she hardly knew—her _wife_ —was as good as it got.

 

She remembers the fighting. Oh, gosh, _the fighting_. It was so bad. They had only been married for short off half a year. Before that, things were going great. Well, as great as they could go. She was so close to graduating The Police Academy and Shae was starting her residency at the hospital in Toronto.

 

Nicole doesn’t remember when it exactly clicked; when she realized she wasn’t happy; when she finally understood that life did get better than this. She knows it was after her graduation from The Police Academy. Shae was working a twenty-four hour shift so Nicole packed all of her things and left. She knew exactly where she was going—to Purgatory to be a cop.

 

She left a note for Shae. It was short and bland, something their marriage was.

 

_I’m sorry_ , the note read. _We’re not happy. I have to let you go._

 

Nicole remembers never feeling so free. She had all of her belongings in the back of her truck as she drove on the highway—the highway that would take her to the place she knew would be her home.

 

Waverly, who is in the middle of filling and refilling customer’s drinks, catches Nicole’s eye and smiles.

 

Nicole winks at her before taking a drink of her soda.

 

Waverly excuses herself from a conversation she’s having with a regular and walks over to her girlfriend. “Lunch break?”

 

Nicole nods. “I’m taking a long one today,” she tells Waverly.

 

Waverly leans in and kisses her softly. “Sprite?” She guesses as she licks her lips.

 

“Do I ever drink anything else?”

 

Waverly smiles. “What can I get you to eat, baby?”

 

“A burger and fries, please.”

 

“Anything for my best baby.”

 

_and it don’t change_

_if I had it my way_

_you would know that you are_

 

There are moments where Nicole will take mental images of Waverly, trying to capture the times where she falls in love with her all over again; trying to commit those moments to memory forever. It’s not something she does voluntarily—it’s more of an involuntary act. She could just be sitting, watching Waverly do something and her brain will automatically take a mental picture.

 

Days like today are filled with those mental pictures. Last night, Waverly informed Nicole that they are staying in today for a _them_ day.

 

So Nicole is standing in her t-shirt and boxers, holding a cup of coffee, as she watches the love of her life walk down the hallway towards her; towards their _them_ day. Waverly is only wearing one of Nicole’s old t-shirts, the one that barely covers the length of her thighs—not that Nicole is complaining. Her hair is a disheveled mess and her eyes are barely open but Nicole swears she has never seen anyone more beautiful.

 

She blinks and it happens, her brain takes a picture and stores it somewhere safe; somewhere Nicole will be able to remember it for eternity.

 

Before she knows it, Waverly is standing right in front of her, looking at her through her sleep-filled eyes. The sunlight from the windows hits her skin perfectly to the point where it looks like she’s glowing. If Nicole looks hard enough, she’s sure she can see the outline of the glow and the way it absorbs Waverly’s whole body.

 

“G’morning, baby,” Nicole says softly before taking a small drink of her coffee.

 

Waverly lets something, that Nicole thinks is a mumbled “Good morning,” out. She leans into Nicole, wrapping her arms around her middle and resting her head on her chest. This is a usual morning thing. Waverly is always cuddly when she’s sleepy and Nicole enjoys every bit of it.

 

Nicole allows herself to hold Waverly, although she can only do so with one arm being she’s holding a mug full of coffee. She loves when Waverly is close to her like this. It makes her feel secure, content, and at home, like their bodies are one. Her brain takes another picture and Nicole smiles.

 

“Do you want some coffee?” Nicole asks her girlfriend.

 

Waverly nods against her chest but makes no move to let go.

 

Nicole laughs softly. “You’ve gotta let me go.”

 

“I don’t ever want to let you go.”

 

There’s a double-meaning to that sentence and Nicole knows it. She wants to respond with something sentimental, romantic even, but she decides against it. It’s too early in the morning to pour out her heart. She’ll save that for after she and Waverly both have their full mugs of coffee.

 

“If you want coffee, then you have to,” she teases, rubbing up and down Waverly’s back with her free hand.

 

Waverly slowly pulls away from her, reluctant to do so. “Fine,” she grumbles, though there’s no actual grumpiness to it, as she walks fully into the kitchen and grabs herself a mug.

 

_you’re the coffee that I need in the morning_

_you’re my sunshine in the rain when it’s pouring_

_won’t you give yourself to me_

_give it all, oh_

 

They’re well into their _them_ day now. After they shared a breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast, they took a shower together and loved every inch of each other’s bodies, only stopping when the water turned cold.

 

Once they got out, they dried each other off and Waverly even took the time to mark Nicole on one of the dimples at the bottom of her spine.

 

“So everyone knows you’re mine,” Waverly had said before placing a kiss over the newly-made mark. It wasn’t the type of possessive that was toxic—it was the type of possessive that showed Waverly’s insecurities; the type of possessive that made Nicole want to worship Waverly’s body until she couldn’t anymore.

 

“Everyone already knows I’m yours,” Nicole had reminded her, a smile on her face.

 

“Then it’s a reminder.”

 

Now they’re tangled up together on the couch, both dressed in sweatpants and sweatshirts. Waverly has on a pair of Nicole’s sweatpants and has them rolled at the bottom so she doesn’t trip over them when she walks. She’s also sporting one of Nicole’s old basketball sweatshirts, which is a little big on her. Nicole’s in her Police Academy sweatshirt and sweatpants.

 

They’re going on their third episode of _The Golden Girls_ when Nicole’s brain decides to take another mental image of this moment. Waverly’s got her head resting on Nicole’s shoulder while her arms are wrapped securely around Nicole’s middle. They haven’t said a word to each other since the first episode they watched but the silence between them is comfortable.

 

Nicole kisses Waverly’s forehead and watches as a grin forms on the smaller girl’s face. The grin makes Nicole’s breathing halt for just a moment; makes her want to kiss the hell out of Waverly.

 

“I love you,” Nicole says so softly that she thinks Waverly doesn’t hear her. She goes to say it again, louder this time, when she notices tears forming in Waverly’s eyes. “Baby?” She questions, her heart starting to beat hard. _She’s going to end this_ , Nicole’s insecurities tell her. _She doesn’t love you, you fool. It doesn’t matter how many times she’s told you she does; she doesn’t. Get that through your head._ She starts feeling dizzy, like she could pass out at any given moment.

 

“I love you, too,” Waverly tells her and all of Nicole’s insecurities wash away. Noticing Nicole’s change in demeanor, she sits up. “I love you, Nicole; you _know_ that.”

 

Nicole catches her breath and nods.

 

“Baby, these are happy tears,” Waverly assures her. “I’m not…this isn’t…” She stops and Nicole’s vision goes blurry. “I’m not going anywhere; I love you forever.”

 

Nicole blinks a few times. “Sorry,” she murmurs. “When I saw the tears, I thought you were going to take it back; I thought you were going to dump me.”

 

“Never,” Waverly says, shaking her head. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

 

Nicole smiles and it radiates off all of the love she’s feeling in this moment. Her brain captures it and stores it away. “Forever,” she confirms.

 

_I just wanna see_

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_you know that I see it_

_I know you’re a star_

 

“You’re the most beautiful girl I have ever seen,” Nicole says into Waverly’s mouth. They’re in the middle of a makeout session and their hands are roaming.

 

Waverly smiles against her lip. “More beautiful than Megan Fox?”

 

Nicole nods.

 

“More beautiful than Jennifer Lawrence?”

 

Nicole nods again.

 

“More beautiful than-“

 

Nicole pulls away. “Waverly, we could be in the same room with every girl on this planet and you’d still be the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

 

Waverly leans back in and kisses her like she never has before.

 

_where you go I’ll follow_

_no matter how far_

 

“What kind of pizza do you want, baby?” Nicole asks as she dials the number to local pizza place.

 

Waverly, who is in the bathroom, shouts, “Canadian Bacon!” Nicole hears the toilet flush before she hears another shout, “Wait, no! I want Sausage!”

 

“Are you sure?” Nicole asks as she hears the ringing start.

 

“Yes!” Waverly assures her as she starts walking back to the living room. “Actually-“

 

“How about we get half and half?” Nicole suggests once Waverly is in her lane of sight.

 

“Samuel’s Pizza, this is Scott. What can I get you?” Nicole hears from her phone.

 

Waverly nods.

 

Nicole tells Scott their order and, with a promise that they’ll have it at their door within half an hour, she hangs up.

 

“All ordered?” Waverly asks as she sits back down on the couch and leans into Nicole.

 

Nicole nods. “It’ll be here within half an hour.”

 

Waverly grabs the remote.

 

“What’re we watching now, babe?”

 

“There’s a new documentary on the Discovery Channel that I wanna watch,” Waverly tells her as she pushes the numbers for the Discovery Channel. “If that’s okay with you?”

 

“It’s more than okay with me,” Nicole says, pulling Waverly tighter against her.

 

_if life is a movie_

_oh you’re the best part, oh_

_you’re the best part, oh_

_best part_

 

They eat their pizza and watch the documentary, which Nicole has to admit she finds very interesting. It’s not long after that when they lose themselves in each other; when Waverly tells Nicole to take her to bed; when Nicole kisses every inch of her girlfriend’s body.

 

They wake up early, too early for both of their liking. It’s Sunday, though, which means they have to meet their friends for breakfast in a few hours.

 

Nicole is the first one to open her eyes, pulling Waverly closer as she does so. She breathes her in, her nostrils met with the smell of lavender mixed with sex. _The best smell_ , Nicole thinks to herself.

 

Waverly, who still has her eyes closed, smiles. She loves the mornings where they get to just _be_ for a few extra minutes; the mornings where Nicole holds her longer; the mornings where they both aren’t frantically running around the house trying to get ready for work.

 

“Are you awake?” Nicole asks, her voice drowning in sleep. The husk almost makes Waverly turn in Nicole’s arms and take her right there— _almost_.

 

Waverly lets out a blissful sigh.

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Nicole says before she kisses the back of Waverly’s neck. “How did you sleep?”

 

“After what you did to me last night?” Waverly asks, laughing softly. “I slept like a baby.”

 

Nicole lets out a breathy laugh.

 

“How about you?” Waverly asks her, turning in her arms. She pushes some of Nicole’s hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. “No nightmares?”

 

“I slept better than I have in a long time,” Nicole admits. “No nightmares.”

 

“Happy dream?”

 

Nicole nods. “The happiest,” she replies. “It involved you and whipped cream…”

 

Waverly smiles. “Is that so?”

 

Nicole leans in and kisses her softly. “Mmm.”

 

_it’s this sunrise_

_and those brown eyes, yes_

_you’re the one that I desire_

 

“Baby,” Waverly moans against Nicole’s lips.

 

Nicole moves her kisses to Waverly’s neck.

 

“I want you,” Waverly tells Nicole. “Now.”

 

Nicole smiles against Waverly’s neck. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

_when we wake up_

_and then we make love_

_it makes me feel so nice_

 

“Waves, have you seen my favorite jeans?!” Nicole asks as she rummages through her dresser drawers.

 

“Did you look in the bathroom?! Sometimes you hang them up in there!” Waverly shouts from the kitchen.

 

Nicole fast-walks to the bathroom and smiles when she sees her favorite pair of jeans hanging up. “Found them!” She hollers as she walks back to their bedroom. “You’re the best, baby! What would I do without you?!”

 

She hears Waverly laugh. “Hurry up, babe! We have to be at Shorty’s in fifteen minutes!”

 

Nicole slides on her jeans, tucks her t-shirt in, then quickly puts on her shoes. “I’m coming!”

 

She hears Waverly laugh again. “That’s the second time you’ve said that today!”

 

Nicole walks to the kitchen. “Waverly Earp, you minx.”

 

“Looking good, baby.”

 

Nicole looks down at her outfit. “I’m wearing jeans and a tucked-in t-shirt.”

 

Waverly looks her up and down. “Like I said, looking good, baby.”

 

Nicole leans in and swiftly kisses her. “Let’s get going.”

 

_you’re my water when I’m stuck in the desert_

_you’re the tylenol I take when my head hurts_

_you’re the sunshine on my life_

 

On the way to Shorty’s, their hair blows in the wind. Nicole is driving with her free hand on Waverly’s thigh. Waverly has her head tilted back as she sings along with the song on the radio. The music is blasting so loud that it should hurt their ears but it doesn’t. Waverly has one of her hands out in the wind.

 

Nicole glances at her and her brain takes another mental image. _My girl_ , she thinks.

 

_if you love me won’t you say something_

_if you love me won’t you_

_won’t you_

 

Waverly looks at Nicole and smiles.

 

Nicole senses the stare and glances at her girlfriend again. “What?”

 

Waverly smiles harder, if that’s even possible. “I love you, Nicole Haught.”

 

Nicole grabs one of Waverly’s hands and brings it up to her mouth in order to kiss it. “I love you, too, Waverly Earp.”

 

_love me, won’t you._

 

 

 

 


End file.
